Dynamic Duo
by Xcalated
Summary: Ritsu and Yui are close friends that are notably known as the most energetic pair in the Light Music Club. What sort of shenanigans do they get into together? Series of one-shots and drabbles surrounding the friendship of Ritsu and Yui.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ritsu and Yui's friendship in K-On! is one of the constant things you see throughout the show. They're always the pair that initiates most of the club's shenanigans or the ones that act as the background noise for the club because they're the most lively characters. And I enjoy their shenanigans, friendship, and chemistry together. I think that they just fit other so well because of their similar and energetic personalities. So I decided to make this fic for them because there's plenty of Ritsu/Mio and Yui/Azusa fics to go around but I barely see Ritsu/Yui. Just gonna be fun little drabbles and whatever I think up of.**

* * *

Ritsu and Yui were currently the only 2 inhabitants inside the club room of the Light Music club.

Mio and Mugi had been left behind in their classroom because they had been assigned. after school cleaning duty. Azusa was so far nowhere to be found, presumably also stuck with cleaning duty too for her class.

As it was just the two of them when they arrived in the club room, instead of practicing their instruments like diligent members of the light music club should, the two notorious blockheads of the light music club decided to hang and play around while waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive.

At the moment, Yui was playing around with Giita. She wasn't actually playing with him in the sense a normal musician would with a guitar. She was literally playing with it as if her guitar an actual person. She was currently dressing up Giita with outfits she had brought along and was rotating through them trying to figure out what fit her guitar the best.

Ritsu meanwhile was just sitting on the bench watching her with an amused expression as it never failed to amaze her how much affection Yui showed her guitar in a weird manner.

"Yui, I get that you love your guitar, but is it really appropriate to do that to it?"

Yui turned around from her happy dress-up session to Ritsu. "What do you mean? I do this all the time at home."

Ritsu sweatdropped. "That doesn't really help your point." She said.

"But Giita likes it! This is how I show my love and affection for him!"

"People usually show their care and affection for their instruments by keeping them maintained instead of dressing them up."

"But I already took Giita to the shop last month. So now I'm just trying to make him cuter!" Yui said as she held out a pair of clothes.

Ritsu could only wonder what went through Yui's mind with things like this. "I'm just saying that it's pretty weird to dress them up like that, but it's not like I really care about what you do with your guitar."

The look on Yui's face began to turn into a smug expression. "Ara, Ricchan? Are you jealous too?" Yui said as she put up her hand up to her mouth.

"What?" Ritsu said surprised. "What would I be jealous of?"

"You're just like Azunyan. You're jealous I'm spending more time with Giita than I am with you." She said in a sing-song tone.

"Yes I am. I'm soooooo jealous." Ritsu rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be so sad and lonely not being able to be with you." She said sarcastically.

Yui stood up. "Awww, Ricchan!" Yui said as she leapt over to Ritsu and tackled her in a surprise hug.

"Gah!" Ritsu gasped at the sudden mass and force that came at her.

Yui had wrapped herself around Ritsu with a happy look on her face. "Don't worry Ricchan! You'll always be my buchou!"

"Is that all I am to you?" Ritsu said accusingly as she broke off a little from Yui's hug to wrap her arms around Yui's neck and put her in a chokehold.

Yui was laughing as Ritsu put her in a chokehold. "Of course not. You're my classmate too!"

"Mou, Yui!"

Yui continued laughing as Ritsu continued to choke her out. But through the choking, Yui could somehow feel that Ritsu was just also displaying her own way of affection towards the girl. Albeit in a more painful way. Kind of like how Mio always hit Ritsu.

Eventually, Ritsu joined in and started laughing from Yui's laughter as the two girls knew they were joking with each other.

After Ritsu released her chokehold the two calmed down from their little physical altercation, Yui suddenly had an idea pop into her head.

"Ricchan!" Yui energetically spoke up right next to her friend.

"What Yui?" Ritsu said facing Yui.

"I was just thinking..."

"You were thinking? That's a first for you."

"Mou! Ricchan!" Yui flailed her hands into fists into Ritsu's face.

"Sorry, sorry." Ritsu chuckled as she raised up her heads in defense of her head from Yui's attacks. "I didn't mean that. So what were you going to say?"

Yui backed down form hitting her after Ritsu apologized. "Well, I was just thinking about Giita."

"Did you finally realize how ridiculous you were being."

"Nope!" Yui replied non-hesitantly with confidence.

"Okay, then what is it?"

"I was just thinking, you know how my guitar's name is Giita? Or how Azunyan's guitar is named Muttan? And Mio's Bass is named Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I do recall the, uh, very interesting names that you came up with for your instruments." Ritsu said with a wry expression.

"So I was wondering, what about your drums?"

"What do you mean what about my drums?"

"Do your drums have a name?"

"Hah?"

Yui jumped up from her seat on the bench and jollying strolled over to the Drum set in front of them.

"Your drums Ricchan!"

"Uhh, I don't think they have a name." Ritsu said scratching her cheek. "Don't think I ever gave them one."

"That's no good Ricchan!" Yui exclaimed with vigorous energy as she popped up fast into Ritsu's face.

"Why isn't it good?" Ritsu said nervously at the sudden proximity Yui was in front of her.

"It needs to have a name!"

"Why does it 'need to'?" Ritsu said questioningly.

"Your instrument needs to have an identity. When it has an identity, you can give it all the affection you want!"

"Err, but I already treat my drums pretty well Yui."

"Now, what should we call it." Yui said hopping excitedly.

It had seemed that Yui ignored Ritsu's last statement and was now crowding around her drums, looking very closely at it. Ritsu could only sigh as Yui had ignored her but put on a slight smile. She decided she might as well oblige her. There was never a boring moment for her around Yui.

Ritsu got up from the bench and walked over to her drums an stood right behind Yui who was examining her drums with perusal.

"Hmm." Yui had a scrutinizing look.

Suddenly, Yui's face began to light. "Ah, Ricchan, I think I found the name for your drums!" Yui exclaimed.

"Oh? And what might it be"

"It's got a name already!" Yui suddenly exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Ritsu said confused.

"Yamaha-san!" Yui extended her arm and pointed down towards the Bass drum.

Ritsu didn't seem all that surprised that Yui came to this conclusion. "Yui, that's not it's real name." Ritsu said.

"Hmm?" Yui turned to Ritsu. "But it's right there. That must be it's name!"

"Ah, your cymbals have a name on it too! Zildjian!"

"Uhh, how do I explain this to you Yui." Ritsu sweatdropped. "That's just the brand name of the company that made the drums." She explained.

Yui tilted her head as she still looked like she didn't understand.

"That's the company that makes the instrument. It's not the instrument's name." Ritsu explained.

"But why would they put their name on it then? They wouldn't put a name on it if it wasn't what they're going to name it."

"That's...not how it works Yui." Ritsu said. "Think of it like this, let's use your guitar as an example." Ritsu gestured towards Yui's guitar that was leaned up against the wall.

"If the brand name was it's real name, then your guitar's actual name would Gibson instead of Giita." Ritsu said. "Here, look at your guitar it says right there on the headstock." Ritsu pointed out as she walked over to Yui's Gibson Les Paul.

"You mean Giita isn't Giita?!" Yui said in a panicked matter as she followed behind her friend and went up to her guitar.

She looked at the headstock of her guitar and gasped. "You're right Ricchan!"

Yui fell to her knees and started stroking her guitar with her palm. "I'm so sorry I've been calling you the wrong name wrong this whole time Gibson-san." Yui said with a sad tone.

"Yui, as I said, it's just the brand name." Ritsu said trying to placate her worried friend. "Giita is still Giita."

"Really?" Yui turned to Ritsu with teary eyes.

"Yes, Giita is still the same perso-, uh instrument, that you've always known him as." She said soothingly. "It's your name that you gave him, so he's still Giita."

Yui's expression started changing to one of relief as she listened to Ritsu's words. She turned back towards her guitar and picked it up and gave it a strong hug. She began saying loving words to her guitar as she was relieved over the slight worry about her guitar's name.

Ritsu could could only crack a smile at Yui's actions. It may have been weird, but Ritsu could only wish she could give her instrument as much love as Yui did hers.

"Alright, Yui, I guess I'll try giving my drums a name then." Ritsu said.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter takes place during episode 11 of the first season of K-On! after Mio visits Ritsu when she was sick.  
**

* * *

Ritsu was swimming around in the darkness of her mind. She was currently asleep so right now her conscious was drifting around in her mind.

Just a little bit ago, Mio had come to visit her because she had gotten sick and was bedridden to try to recover. After a heartfelt conversation with her childhood friend, Mio had obliged her request to wait right by her side until she had fallen asleep.

While she was trying to sleep, she felt a very warm feeling on her hand. It had been Mio's hand over hers, since she did beg her to stay with her until she was asleep. It was a very comforting feeling that lulled her to sleep.

And so she had been sleeping for the last couple of hours now. But she had noticed something. A few hours had passed and she felt that her hand was still warm.

Her conscious was curious why it still felt so. She knew she had been asleep for a few hours and Mio should have gone home by now. So why did it still feel like a hand was over hers.

So to find out the mystery behind it, her mind decided that she would wake up and see for herself.

She slowly began to open her eyes as she woke up. Her vision gradually began to come back in view as she found herself still laying sideways on her bed.

Ritsu looked right in front of her. And she did indeed see that her hand was grasped by another hand. At first she thought it was Mio's, but then she slowly moved her eyes and head to look over to see who it was that the hand belonged to and found herself surprised. Her eyes widened to find that it was Yui that was holding onto her hand.

Yui was sitting down at the edge of her bed and her left hand was the one that was clutching Ritsu's left hand.

But what really surprised Ritsu was the fact that Yui was sleeping there. She was laying on the right side of her face and her upper body was sprawled over on top of Ritsu's bed.

The first thought that came to mind when she saw Yui was ' _What is she doing here?'_.

Her gaze lingered on Yui for a few more seconds before she tore her gaze from her and began to look around the room. Something caught her eyes as she saw over at one part of the room a bunch of items on the floor that she wasn't familiar with.

Ritsu squinted to look closely and saw they were an assortment of items that that were get-well presents for her as indicated by the notes on them.

Ritsu smiled, all of those items must have meant that everyone else in the club besides Mio had come to visit her too as well right after she had fallen asleep. That made her pretty happy that everyone came to check up on her well-being.

Her gaze turned back towards the girl that was next to her. Everyone else had visited, gave their gifts, and then went home. Except, apparently Yui. With her presence and slumber right next to her being the biggest and obvious indicator.

 _'How did she even fall asleep here?'_ Ritsu thought.

Ritsu could only giggle and put on a smile as she looked at the peaceful look that Yui had on her face as she was sleeping. Yui often looked like a slobby mess when she was napping during class or the club room, but she looked so cute and innocent sleeping right next to her.

What her next course of action now though was the next question in mind for Ritsu. Did she want to wake up Yui? The sun was starting to drop below the horizon since they had decided to visit her late after school. That meant if Yui wanted to go home, she should have to wake up soon to leave.

"Yui." Ritsu whispered. "Yui. Wake up."

With her right hand that was still free since Yui was clutching her left, Ritsu reached over and poked Yui in the cheek.

Yui stirred a little. But she quickly became still as Ritsu was met with silence as Yui continued sleeping.

"You have to go home soon. Sun's going down" Ritsu tried reasoning.

Silence and no response still.

"Come on Yui, if you sleep here, you're going to get sick by being near me too." Ritsu said.

"Ricchan..." A quiet voice said.

Ritsu jumped a little in surprise as she heard Yui speak. She thought Yui woke up, but upon closer inspection, she looked closely and saw that Yui was indeed still sleeping. It had seemed that Yui just spoke up from her sleep.

"Yui?" Ritsu inquired. "Are you awake?"

Yui began to stir a little bit more, but showed no signs of waking.

"Ricchan..."

Ritsu raised her eyebrow as Yui began to sleeptalk again.

"Get...better...soon..." Yui murmured.

Ritsu suddenly felt the grip around her hand tighten as Yui's fingers interlocked more closely with Ritsu's fingers.

The words and action from Yui caused Ritsu to be surprised. But then a small smile slowly crawled onto her face. Her face was already hot from being sick, but she suddenly felt even warmer. Even when she was asleep, Yui was showing her worry and care for Ritsu. Ritsu felt kind of happy about that.

Right then and there, Ritsu decided that she might as well let the girl sleep. If her habit of napping in class and the club room was anything to go by, then she knew that it was futile to try to wake Yui up anyway. Yui just looked too peaceful at the moment to try to wake up for Ritsu.

"Oyasumi Yui." Ritsu whispered as she settled her head back onto her pillow. Her hand still intertwined with Yui gave Ritsu a warm feeling as she closed her eyes and fell back into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yui eyes slowly began to open as she woke up. She slowly raised her head up from a sitting fetal position as her vision began to return. She looked around to see that she was in a familiar log cabin that she had seen before.  
_

 _Not only that, she looked down at her hands and saw very thick gloves. Then she noticed the rest of her outfit and saw that she was clad in a very heavy snowsuit. Her whole body and her head was covered.  
_

 _What was she doing here?_

 _"Yui!"_

 _Yui snapped her head up towards the distressed voice. She looked and saw that the source of the voice was Mio who had a very worried look on her face. And right behind her was Mugi with a similar expression._

 _"Mio-chan? What's wrong?" Yui asked.  
_

 _"It's bad!" Mio exclaimed. "It's Ritsu! She..." Mio trailed off._

 _"Ricchan? What happened?!" Yui also started to become worried._

 _"It's too hard to say." Mio said dramatically in her distressed tone. "She's...she's...she's..." Mio tried to say on the verge of tears._

 _"Ricchan is gone!" Mugi finished Mio's sentence from behind her._

 _Wait, Yui could have sworn she had seen this before. Back when she studied with her friends back in her 1st year, she could vaguely recall a dream she had that was pretty similar to this.  
_

 _She didn't know exactly what was going on. But as she usually did, Yui just went with the flow of what was going on._

 _"No!" Yui yelled in a distressed voice. "How could Ricchan be gone?"  
_

 _"Ritsu...she's out there." Mugi said pointing out towards the window.  
_

 _Yui rushed towards the window and looked outside. There was a heavy snowstorm blazing. She could barely make out anything outside of the cabin, except for one thing. There was one small light in the distance. She peered closely and saw that it was a fire. And right by the fire was none other than Ritsu herself._

 _She again was in an igloo. Actually, it looked like Ritsu had upgraded the igloo as the igloo had looked more bigger than it had been in her previous dream. There was even snow furniture in it this time. Ritsu looked like she was satisfied inside her igloo as she continued cooking over her little fire-oven._

 _"Ritsu is in danger." Mugi said._

 _"We don't if there's anything we can do." Mio said depressed._

 _Yui face scrunched up as she gazed towards Ritsu. She turned back around into the cabin. Suddenly, she then started bolting towards the door for the cabin._

 _"Wha-? Yui! What are you doing." Mio yelled as Yui grabbed ahold of the handle of the door to the Cabin and started to twist it.  
_

 _"I'm going out there to save Ricchan!" Yui exclaimed.  
_

 _"You can't do that! The snowstorm is too heavy!"_

 _"I still have to try!" Yui said said as she opened the door and began to step out.  
_

 _"No Yui!" Both Mugi and Mio bolted towards Yui and grabbed onto her to stop her from leaving.  
_

 _"Ah! What are you guys doing?"_

 _"We can't lose you too Yui!" Mio said._

 _"But what about Ricchan?!"_

 _"It's already too late!"_

 _"No! I left her out there last time, I can't just do nothing again and leave her there!"_

 _"No Yui!" Mio and Mugi yelled as they tried pulling Yui back.  
_

 _Yui was still trying to wrest free from them. She looked outside through the snowstorm towards where Ritsu was at._

 _"Riiiichaaannn!" Yui yelled in sorrow as she lifted her arm up and reached her hands out towards Ritsu._

"Yui. Yui. Yui!"

Yui's body began to stir a little.

"Wake up Yui. You can't just fall asleep while we're studying."

Yui's eyes slowly opened. Her face was buried in her arms as she was hunched over on a table. She lifted her head up.

Her eyes were a little bit teary. She blinked a little and soon an image of Mio came into view.

"Good, you're finally awake, now we can continue stud- Ara, Yui? What's wrong."

Yui was still feeling shaken up by the dream she had. Tears were still starting to flow from her eyes and she could feel herself starting to sniffle.

"Mio-chan, where's Ricchan?" Yui spoke up.

"Ritsu? She's downstairs probably playing video games. Why?"

Wordlessly, Yui jumped up and quickly ran towards the door of her room.

"Wait, Yui, where are you going?" Mio turned around. "We still have to study."

"I have to see Ricchan!"

"What for? She's just goofing around. I think studying is a little bit more important."

"No, I can't leave her alone! You won't stop me this time!" Yui exclaimed as she opened her door and ran out with lightning speed.

"Uhhh, what was that about?" Mio said as she was left by herself in Yui's room. "You asked me to help you study Yui."

Yui ran through the halls of her house and she hurried down the stairs. She finished the last step towards the floor and then headed towards the living room where the TV and game console was set up.

Yui anxiously and desperately looked for the person she rushed down here for. At first, she didn't see anybody around and it made her all the more worried. She ran towards the living room area. When she got close enough, she noticed something on the floor and noted the familiar yellow headband on top of a tuff of hair. The person was laying flat on their stomach as she held the controller in front of her while playing the video game.

"Ricchan!" Yui cried out.

The person turned her head towards Yui's voice.

"Yui?"

"Riiiiicchaaaaan!" Yui started running towards Ritsu with her arms outstretched.

"Wha-?" Ritsu sat up fast when she saw Yui start to run towards her. She knew she was about to be tackled soon and prepared herself.

"Yokatta!" Yui yelled out as she launched herself into Ritsu.

While she did prepare herself, Ritsu was still taken aback by the mass of a person that just hit her and got knocked back a little. "Oof!"

"I'm so glad you're alright Ricchan." Yui said sniffling as she had wrapped arms around Ritsu's body and buried her face into her stomach.

"I don't feel alright." Ritsu said still taking in the feeling of what just occurred.

"I finally made it to you." Yui lifted her head up to face Ritsu.

After Yui lifted her head up from Ritsu's stomach, Ritsu finally noticed Yui's face.

"Why are you crying Yui?" Ritsu asked. Yui's eyes were laden with tears and she had a little bit of snot running down from her nose.

Suddenly, Yui's face began to become sadder as Yui tried recalling what had happened in her dream.

"It was bad Ricchan! You were stuck out there in the cold!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?

"You were out in the snowstorm all alone in your igloo!"

Ritsu still couldn't follow what Yui was talking about.

"I couldn't just leave you alone and I tried my hardest to come save you! But..." Yui sniffled again. "I couldn't save you."

Ritsu could only sigh as she had no idea with what goes through Yui's mind with whatever shenanigans she was up to.

"That's why, I'm glad you're here now." Yui spoke up again.

Ritsu's eyes widened a little in surprise. With how frank Yui was being, a smile soon crawled onto Ritsu's face. Even if she didn't know what this was about, Yui seemed genuinely concerned and happy just to see her again. Ritsu reached down and started patting Yui's head.

"Mou, I don't know what goes on through your head." Ritsu said. "But don't worry Yui, I'm here now."

"Ricchan..." The tears still didn't calm down but her expression started changing a little bit to one of relief and happiness.

"I'll always be here for you Yui!" Ritsu gave Yui a big smile showing her teeth with her eyes closed.

"Ricchan!" Yui jumped up from her position on Ritsu's lap and leveled with her to smush her face with Ritsu's and rub her cheeks with hers. She also again wrapped her arms around Ritsu's back to engulf her in a hug.

Ritsu wasn't as averse to Yui's hugs as Azusa and she could only laugh as Yui displayed her affection.

Soon, Yui's previous tears had began to disappear and she began to laugh as well along with Ritsu. The two girls giggled and laughed together for a little while longer while they were still wrapped up together. One was relieved and happy that her friend was still here. The other still had no idea what was going on but had joined in on the mood anyway.

"Oi, we still have to study! Stop goofing off you two!" Mio called out.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Changed the cover art for this chapter. There's some fanart lying around the internet with Yui and Ritsu exchanging their hair accessories and showing how similar they looked which is how I got the idea for this chapter.  
**

* * *

"Nooooooo! Anything but this Ricchan!"

"Come on Yui! Do it!"

"I don't want to!"

"There's no escaping this Yui!"

"Don't do this Ricchan!"

"Accept your destiny!"

"No! Please Ricchan!"

Currently the two energetic members of the Light Music Club were within the confines of the Hirasawa house. Or more specifically, inside Yui's room. Ritsu had decided that she would visit Yui and play with her today. And as usual, they were getting into some sort of shenanigans.

Yui was laid out on the floor on her back while Ritsu was sitting on top of her. Both of the girls hands were interlocked with each other as their arms were pushing against each other. It looked like they were currently locked in a struggle against each other.

It wasn't the first time that they had wrestled with each other on the ground though, Yui and Ritsu being rough and tumble with each other wasn't anything new. But one detail that was different from normal was that Ritsu's headband wasn't currently sitting on her head. Ritsu's hair was down and her headband was laying off to the side right next to their bodies.

"Come on, you said you wanted to try out different hair styles right?"

"But I don't want to wear a headband!"

"Come on Yui! It's just a hair accessory, it's not going to hurt. I want to see how you look with it."

"But it will show my forehead!"

A tick mark appeared on Ritsu's head. "And what's wrong with that huh?" Ritsu's voice darkened a little bit after hearing what Yui said.

Ritsu's grip suddenly felt like it get stronger.

"What's wrong with showing a little bit of forehead? Hmm?" Ritsu asked again.

"It's...It's not cute!" Yui admitted loudly.

"Not cute huh?" Ritsu said menacingly. "You know Yui, I wear my headband showing my forehead."

Yui could slowly only nod to confirm Ritsu's statement.

"Are you trying to suggest something Yui?" Ritsu's tone continued to deepen and her strength in her arms got more stronger as Yui's arms started getting pushed back. "Like that I'm not cute?

"N-no. I'm not saying that you're not cute Ricchan." Yui said in a little frightened tone.

"Oh? Then what are you saying Yui?"

"It's j-just..." Yui stuttered.

"Just what Yui?"

"J-just."

"I'm waiting."

Yui's face scrunched up a little as she tried to find the words to say, tilting her head towards the side. Meanwhile, Ritsu was still waiting for her response while still trying to push Yui's arms down from on top of her.

Yui then slowly moved her head back up straight. She lifted her head up to look at Ritsu. Yui gasped a little as she finally took in Ritsu's appearance just now.

"You're cuter without your headband Ricchan!" Yui admitted out loud.

"Huh?" Ritsu suddenly felt a a little shock go through her heart.

"Your bangs are very cute!"

Her grip on Yui lessened for a little bit as Yui continued her onslaught of compliments.

"It fits you very well. I don't get why you always want to cover up your hair with your headband."

Suddenly a familiar feeling shot through Ritsu's body. Ritsu knew exactly what it was. This had been the same thing she was feeling when she had received Mio's lyrics for 'Fuyu no Hi' last winter. She had mistook the lyrics and originally thought that it was a love letter directed for her. The words about wanting to see her hair down had caused her much anxiety and mushy feelings that day.

By now, Ritsu had pretty much completely loosened her grip on Yui as she felt her body go stiff. A little blush appearing on her face.

Yui noticed as well that Ritsu had relaxed her grip around her.

She looked up and saw saw that Ritsu was in a little daze as well, just blankly staring out in front of her. Maybe this was her chance to slip out.

Yui slowly tried to move her body and arms so that she could squirm out of Ritsu's grip. But her chance to escape seemed to disappear when Ritsu suddenly smirked.

"You think you can just lower my guard by complimenting me!"

Ritsu surged forward back on top of Yui and broke off her hands that were interlocked with Yui's out of her grip and slid them towards Yui's forearm.

Yui gasped in surprise. Ritsu grabbed Yui's forearms and pushed them backwards towards the floor. Yui's arms had gotten pinned down on the ground as she wasn't able to push back anymore now that Ritsu had her locked down.

Next, Ritsu started moving both of Yui's arms to above her head and that her two wrists were next to each other. Then she moved Yui's left wrist that she was holding with her right hand into the grip of her left hand so that she was now pinning both of Yui's wrists down with just her left hand.

Yui tried struggling against it but found herself moving to no avail. Besides being pinned down, Ritsu had been just a little bit stronger than Yui anyway.

"That was a good try Yui, but don't think you can escape that easily." Ritsu said victoriously.

With one free hand while the other pinned Yui, she reached for her headband to the side and grabbed it.

"I applaud your attempt, but you won't be able to easily sway me with just by some compliments."

"B-but I really did mean what I said Ricchan!" Yui exclaimed.

Ritsu began inching her headband towards Yui's head despite Yui's exclamation.

"You really do look cute without your headband Ricchan!"

Ritsu suddenly stopped after Yui's 2nd statement. She narrowed her eyes at Yui.

"You really mean it?"

"Really Ricchan!" Yui nodded furiously

Ritsu began to feel a blush rise once again when she heard Yui affirm her comments. She stared into Yui's eyes, trying to find a hint of whether or not she was just lying.

After a couple of more moments of staring, Ritsu let out a sigh. After being friends with her for a while and getting caught up in shenanigans together, Ritsu knew when Yui was being devious and trying to lie just to get out of something. But Yui's face still had the innocent look that she had usually worn which meant that she was telling the truth.

"Fine, I believe you Yui." Ritsu said. She lowered her hand holding her headband and released her grip in the hand that was pinning Yui. She then lifted herself up and off of Yui.

Yui had a surprised look on her face when she saw that Ritsu had decided to let her go. She looked up and saw that Ritsu was holding out her left hand for Yui to take to help get up.

She took Ritsu's hand and got herself back up on her feet.

"Alright, Yui. I'm feeling merciful and I'll let you go this time because you did flatter me." Ritsu humphed. Yui could only smile at the small act of mercy that her friend showed her. After standing up and taking a look at Ritsu, a light bulb went up in Yui's head.

Ritsu took her headband that was still in her hand and lifted it towards her head to put it back on.

Suddenly, Yui reached out and grabbed Ritsu's arms before she could put it back on. "Wait a second Ricchan!"

Ritsu was surprised by Yui's sudden action. "What's up, Yui?"

Yui narrowed her eyes and stared intently at Ritsu. Ritsu could only stand there as she tried to figure out what Yui was doing as she continued staring.

With her right hand, Yui then reached up towards Ritsu's face. Ritsu flinched a little as suddenly Yui's fingers were on her bangs on her forehead.

Yui smiled as she played around with Ritsu's bangs within her fingers and Ritsu could only stiffly stay still. This went on a for a little while as the two girls stayed in their positions.

"...What are you doing Yui?"

"I think you should try keeping your headband off."

"Hah?"

"You should try keeping your hair down for a whole day Ricchan!" Yui exclaimed as she stopped fondling Ritsu's hair and back up and held her arms out.

Ritsu looked at Yui as if she was crazy. Not wear her headband? Yui asked her to do it as if it was some easy and casual thing to do.

"Err, no?"

"Ehh? But why not?" Yui said. "You look cuter this way Ricchan."

That was a reason why she had asked Ritsu of this request. Ritsu really did look much cuter this way. But another

Ritsu shuffled a little bit after Yui had complimented her again. She also pondered as she tried to form a reason in her mind.

"It's just...I feel kind of naked without it." Ritsu said

Yui tilted her head. "But you're wearing clothes Ricchan." Yui said. "Unless you want to strip."

"Baka! That's not what I meant." Ritsu bonked Yui on the head.

"Ouchie!"

Yui clasped her head that now had a bump.

"How do I explain this." Ritsu put her hand below her chin. "I've gone through most of my life with a hair accessory. It just feels weird if I don't have something in my hair."

After Ritsu explained her reasoning, an idea suddenly came to mind to Yui.

"I've got just the thing then!"

Yui took out the hairpins she usually wore in her hair. She held them out to Ritsu.

"You can wear my hairpins!"

"Eh, your hairpins?" Ritsu stared at the 2 pins that Yui was holding in her hand.

Yui nodded. "You get to keep your hair down, but you'll have a hair accessory so you don't feel uncomfortable." Yui said proudly of her reasoning.

"I don't know..."

"If you wear them Ricchan, I'll wear your headband."

"Eh?"

"Hmm?" Yui tilted her head questioningly.

"I thought you didn't want to wear my headband."

"That is true. But it's only fair that I wear your hair accessory if you're gonna wear mine!"

Ritsu kind of understood where Yui's logic was coming from. But she wasn't sure if Yui knew that this didn't have to be a quid pro quo sort of deal for her.

But then again, she might be able to see what Yui looked like with her headband like she wanted to with her original goal.

"Alright, you've got a deal Yui."

* * *

"Onee-chan, Ritsu-san." Ui barged in and opened the door to Yui's room to let the 2 girls know that food was ready. "Dinner is ready, you can come down to ea-" .

But she stopped all of a sudden when she peered in and looked at the 2 girls.

"Oh, Ui!" Yui exclaimed.

"Heya Ui." Ritsu waved.

She looked perplexed as she looked back and forth between the 2 girls

"Onee-chan, I mean Ritsu-san? Uh, I mean Onee-chan? No, Ritsu-san?" Ui stuttered as she tried matching her words to the girl she was looking at as she switched back and forth between the two.

"What's wrong Ui?" Yui asked as she noticed how confused Ui was as she looked back and forth between her and Ritsu and mumbling.

Ui turned to Yui as she recognized her sister's voice. She took a close look and saw that her sister was wearing the headband that Ritsu normally wore. With her hair pushed back, it made her look a lot like Ritsu.

And by contrast, she looked over towards Ritsu. Ui had never seen Ritsu with her hair down before without her headband. Her hair that was let down in front of her forehead had bangs that was similar to her sister's. Add to that with the hairpin she was wearing, Ritsu looked a lot like Yui.

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised by your appearances. You two look so much alike each other that I was confused on who was who for a moment." Ui said.

The two girls blinked and looked at each other.

"Hmm? I don't think that we look that alike, do we?" Ritsu said.

"Yeah! Ricchan is Ricchan and I'm me." Yui added.

Ritsu and Yui nodded in agreement with each other.

"Do you two really not notice?" Ui asked skeptically.

"Me and Yui aren't that similar are we?" Ritsu said as she looked at Yui again.

"Yeah! So what if me and Ricchan both have short, brunette, hair and we both have a bang down the middle of our foreheads. We totally don't look the same at all."

Ritsu sweatdropped after hearing Yui's statement. "Actually, now that you pointed it out, I'm actually less inclined to defend that statement."

Ui giggled. "The resemblance is indeed very uncanny between you two. It's funny how you look like each other like twins."

"Oh ho? It's funny hearing this the girl that looks exactly like her sister and tried impersonating her." Ritsu grinned as she inched closer to Ui.

Ui wondered what Ritsu was doing as she got closer to her.

Suddenly, Ritsu sidestepped in a flash and got behind Ui. After she got behind her, she pulled off the scrunchie that usually held Ui's hair up and released Ui's hair as it dropped down.

"See? Isn't this just as freaky?" Ritsu said, motioning as to how similar Ui looked in appearance to Yui.

"Well it makes sense for me Ritsu-san. I am Onee-chan's sister after all so it makes sense that I look like her. It's more weird that you look similar to her." Ui said.

"Ah!"

Ui and Ritsu turned to Yui who had just gasped all of a sudden.

"You two look so much alike too." Yui said as she pointed her finger at the two.

Ritsu and Ui looked at each other. And now they thought about it, Yui had a point. If Ritsu looked like Yui and Ui looked like Ui, then it transitively made sense Ritsu and Ui looked a lot like each other too.

The two girls giggled as they both took in the situation and saw they did indeed looked like each other as well.

"I think I get it now!" Yui said.

"Get what Yui?" Ritsu asked.

"If Ui looks like me since she's my sister, then the reason that Ricchan looks like me is because you're my sister too!"

"Hah?" Both Ui and Ritsu said bewildered.

"You said that the reason we look the same is because we're sisters Ui. So that must mean the reason me and Ricchan look the same as each other when I wear her headband and she wears my hairpin is because we're sisters too!" Yui reasoned.

"Onee-chan..." Ui sweatdropped.

"That's...quite a leap of logic you have there Yui." Ritsu said.

"My long lost sister!" Yui said as she leapt forward and hugged Ritsu.

Ritsu could only stand there as Yui excitedly wrapped around her.

"Err, Yui." Ritsu began.

"Ricchan, your birthday is sooner than mine right? Does that mean you're the older one and I have to call you Onee-chan?" Yui asked excitedly.

"Yui, you should probably not jump to conclusions before you make bold claims like I'm your sister." Ritsu sweatdropped.

"Ehh? But we look similar and we have similar personalities. We have to be sisters!"

"You and Ui have almost the exact opposite personalities even though you're sisters."

"That's not true! There's, uh, some traits that me and Onee-chan share like uh..." Ui exclaimed.

Ritsu was amused that Ui was trying to defend her sister again. But she did look like she was having a hard time trying to come up with a trait that they shared.

Ritsu turned back towards Yui who was still latched on to her before she continued again. "I think my family and yours would also disagree with your statement since they would know what kids they've had."

"But what if something happened like we were separated from birth? Or that you were swapped at the hospital? Or you were put up for adoption? Or maybe your family kidnapped you from us!"

Ritsu bonked Yui on the head.

"All right, that's enough of that. I'm pretty sure none of those things happened and that we indeed are not sisters." Ritsu said.

"Mou, Ricchan. That's no fun." Yui said as she nurtured the new bump on top of her head. "I really wouldn't have minded if I was your sister." Yui mumbled.

Ritsu sighed but smiled. She reached out with her hand and started patting Yui on the head. "But it is true that we do get along great that we're basically like sisters."

Yui perked up again. "Ricchan!" She smiled.

Ui also smiled as she watched the two friends interact.

"Well putting all that aside. It still is kind of weird to see that you two look so much alike each other." Ui said.

"You know, that gives me an idea." Ritsu said with a devious smile as she put her hand underneath her chin.

"What Ricchan?" Yui asked.

"You know how Ui impersonated you? I wonder if we can use this to our advantage in a prank on Mio." Ritsu cackled.

"Ritsu-san..." Ui sweatdropped.


	5. Chapter 5

If there was one thing that Yui had been glad about ever since she had joined the Light Music Club, it was that she had met Ritsu.

Not only Ritsu, she was also glad to have met and become friends with the other people in the club as well like Mio, Mugi, and Azusa. All of them were her best friends. Friends she knew that she would have for a lifetime.

Why was she pointing out Ritsu specifically though? It wasn't like she preferred any of her friends over the other. Each and every one of them were precious to her.

But there was no denying that she had something special she had in her friendship with Ritsu. What was different with her?

She thought back to the company she's had throughout her life. All of her life, she had been surrounded by responsible people like Ui and Nodoka. And to add onto the list, in high school she met people like Mio and Azusa. The common traits they shared were that they were all serious, diligent, and studious people. And Yui knew that she was different from them.

Maybe that's why she was glad she met Ritsu. From all the people she knew in her life, she had been happy that she had gotten to meet someone that was similar to her.

When she had first met Ritsu, she had thought that Ritsu was going to be a different person than what she actually was. As President of the Light Music Club, she had an image of someone that would responsible and serious about the band and the music they played. And while it seemed that way initially, that image did not last very long.

What with Mugi serving tea and sweets every day and maybe a little bit of herself goofing off, it kind of encouraged Ritsu to goof off as well. Thus, the lazy, genki, and boisterous Ritsu that everyone knew had been the most prominent. Maybe due in part to the fact that it was her fault that she enabled it. But it was the Ritsu she had enjoyed being with.

In Ritsu, she had found a kindred spirit. She found a girl that was just as happy and energetic as her. One that liked to goof off as much as her. One that liked to play around as much as her. One that had as bad grades as her...

Yui had never before had someone as silly as Ritsu she could be around. She's had friends that had put up with her. But Ritsu was someone that would not only oblige her little shenanigans, she was someone that would join in on it with her as well. It was a new feeling that she never had before that someone else would go to her level. Before Ritsu, the best she would get would someone would smile or laugh at her antics. But Ritsu jumped in with her and ran with it.

Maybe that was why they had clicked together almost immediately after she had joined the club. They just bounced off of each other so much and were in sync. They did so with such ease that surprised even Yui. Even though they had just met in their first year of high school, they acted together like close friends that been friends for a while.

And so every day ever since she had joined, the two of them would always be together to rustle up some trouble. They were always together side by side, both physically and figuratively. Ritsu was right there by her side seated to the right of her at the table where they had their tea. Right in arm's reach where she could reach over and hug and play around with her friend.

Even if Ritsu wasn't a reliable buchou for their club, she was still a great friend to have. She could definitely say that having Ritsu around made things more fun for her now that she had found someone that was just as alike as her.

"Whatcha looking at Yui?"

* * *

What Ritsu never expected when she had gotten into high school and when she had created the Light Music Club was that she would meet Hirasawa Yui.

All she ever thought about when she got into high school was that she was going to coast through it together with Mio and also make a band with her.

And it was making a band with her that led her to meeting Yui. At first glance when she saw Yui at the teacher's office, she had not thought much of her. She looked like a clumsy little ditz at first glance. And while that's still sort of true today, Ritsu could admit that it wasn't the best first impression that she had of the girl.

The next time she saw the girl, it was to drag her into the Light Music Club to be their 4th member and their guitarist. And that was a moment that she was glad that she had happened.

As soon as Yui joined, they had immediately clicked together. Ritsu had always been a social creature that could get along with others and make friends easily. But it felt like her newfound friendship with Yui was different though. And soon, she had found they had become very close friends.

Their personalities had been much more similar than Ritsu expected. Ritsu had felt like she just obtained a new partner in crime with her. The two had easily become the dynamic duo of the Light Music Club infamous for basically being the ones that enable the shenanigans that went on in the club room. If there was one word she could use to describe her friendship with Yui, it would be 'fun'.

To Ritsu, it was refreshing that she had someone that was just as active as her. She had always been used to being the initiator in a relationship due in part to her outgoing personality. So for most of her life, she had always been the one that had to approach or start up a topic and usually carry the conversation.

But with Yui, she found that didn't need to do that as much sometimes. The girl was a genki girl and a natural goofball. So she was easily able to start up any little shenanigan or conversation herself with whatever random thought that decided to pop up her mind. Ritsu found it pretty fun when it was someone else doing it, especially funny coming from Yui. It was even more fun when she was there to jump in with whatever Yui started and they'd go off on hilarious tangents.

And when it was the other way around when she would start up her own antics, Yui was there to join her. It felt new and exhilarating to her that someone else was willing to join. For most of her friendship with Mio, Mio had always either remained passive or just bonk her on the head for being an idiot when she started up her antics.

Although maybe Mio had good reason for bonking her on the head most of the time. But ever since she's known Yui, her goofiness, laziness, and antics had been amplified since she didn't need to hold back with her.

Probably the only reason why they were able to get away with goofing off for the majority of the time they're in the club was because she and Yui usually together tried to dictate the pace. If she didn't have her alongside with her, she probably would have lost out to the pressure from Mio to actually be responsible and serious about the club and actually practice.

But barring ignoring practice aside, Yui's friendship was something that Ritsu thought was very unique. Even though they had only met in high school, if you looked at their relationship, you would think that they're close enough that they were childhood friends instead of Mio and Ritsu. It was a testament to how great they got along with each other.

"Hmm, nothing Ricchan. But I could ask you the same thing."

* * *

Yui and Ritsu were laying on their arms right on top of their desk that was a table in the club room. It was evening as the orange streaks of light from the setting sun began to wash over the club room. It gave off a warm aura and the 2 girls naturally began to feel a little bit drowsy and tired after a whole day of school and what little practice they had from club.

While everyone else had already left for home, the two girls decided to take the time to laze around a little before they could gather their energy to get back up.

Yui's head was laying on her left side. Ritsu's head was laying on her right side. The two girls were facing each other without even realizing when they had began to stare at each other. Each seemingly lost in thought as their gaze settled and looked at the other. Each girl not knowing that the other was thinking about them as well. But it had been Ritsu that had first recognized their stupor and spoke up when she saw that Yui had still been gazing at her.

"Heh heh heh." Ritsu laughed. "You were staring pretty intently at me. So I thought you wanted to have a staring contest."

"Ehh? If anything you were staring at me first." Yui rebutted.

Even though Yui had also been in a daze, she had seen that Ritsu had been staring at her too.

"Was I really?" Ritsu said trying to deny it.

"You totally were Ricchan!"

"Hai, hai." Ritsu waved off.

Yui puffed her cheeks. "Mou, Ricchan!"

Ritsu could only giggle. She pulled out her left arm from under her and reached out towards Yui and started patting her on the head.

The two girls definitely had a lot in common.

"I totally won the staring contest by the way."

"No way. Let's do it again."


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, looks like we're finally done with the song." Mio said.

"Yatta!" Yui, Azusa, and Mugi exclaimed.

"I can't believe we actually did this." Ritsu sighed.

The band had finally just finished putting together the lyrics and score for the next song they had just created, 'Fuyu no Hi'.

The reason why Ritsu seemed bemoaned over this was that everyone else had been fine with using the lyrics Mio had written to her last winter to turn it into a song. It was the very lyrics she had mistaken for a love letter towards her.

The feeling of embarrassment she had when she found out it wasn't actually a love letter for her was something that she very much wanted to forget. And making it into a song was not in any way helping.

It was too bad that she had gotten overruled by everyone else as. But at the very least, luckily no one else knew or ever found out that she had mistaken the lyrics for a love letter.

"Alright, last thing we need to do is to play the song and see how it fits together." Mio said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and were about to stand up and get their instruments to practice the song.

"Wait, we forgot one last thing." Azusa said.

"Hmm? What did we forget?" Mio asked.

"Who's going to be the vocalist for this song?"

The 4 other girls blinked. "Oh yeah." They said in unison.

Azusa sighed. She somehow expected this from them. Even with their experience of making previous songs, they had forgotten something as simple as assigning a vocalist

"You made the lyrics Mio-senpai, do you want to sing it?" Azusa said.

"Ehh, me? It's kind of embarrassing." Mio said while fiddling with her thumbs.

"You're the one that's embarrassed about it?" Ritsu muttered under her breath that no one could hear.

"Weren't you the one who wrote it?" Azusa said.

"But you sing cute, lovey-dovey, and fluffy lyrics all the time Mio-chan." Mugi said. "This song is perfect for you."

"But it feels kind of...weird to sing it though. The lyrics for the others songs we made were kind of made in general." Mio explained. "I wrote the lyrics for this song with Ritsu in mind though. So it'd be kind of embarrassing to sing it in front of her." Mio flushed a little.

"So it was about me!" Ritsu exclaimed. Even if the lyrics weren't a love letter, they were still some pretty sappy words directed towards her. And this realization did not help her embarrassment about it any further.

"Hai, hai!" Yui exclaimed while raising her hand up. "If that's the case, I'll sing the song then!"

"Yui?" Mio said. Everyone turned to Yui.

"If it's because the lyrics are embarrassing, then I wouldn't mind singing it." Yui said happily.

"Really?" Mio asked.

Yui nodded.

"You wouldn't mind singing it? Even if it's about Ritsu?"

"Especially because it's about Ricchan!" Yui said with a smile.

Everyone felt a little taken aback by Yui's proclamation, Ritsu especially.

"Oh my, that's a bold declaration Yui-chan." Mugi said while putting her hands up to her mouth.

"What do you mean? The lyrics fit Ricchan perfectly." Yui titled her head. ' _Your hairstyle really suits you,_  
 _But I want to see how you look with your bangs down.'_ Yui sang.

"I've already shown you how my hair looks down Yui." Ritsu said.

"Yeah, but I want to see you with your hair down more Ricchan."

"Was that one day where we switched hairstyles not enough for you"

"That was a fun day! We looked like triplets together with you, me, and Ui."

"Err, what about the rest of the lyrics? You wouldn't feel embarrassed singing the other parts?" Azusa asked. The rest of the lyrics were pretty...blunt with its romantic tone. Even though all of their other songs had a romantic theme, Mio right now had explicitly stated this song was for Ritsu.

"Hmm?"

"Well the next line is ' _I wonder what I should say._ _Is "I love you" a good way to start?'_ " Azusa said.

In the background, Mugi suddenly began to giggle a lot more. Mio became a little bit red and shyly began to shrink in her seat after Azusa read off the next line.

"Is there anything wrong with that line?" Yui tilted her head.

"You wouldn't feel embarrassed about singing a part like that in front of Ritsu-senpai?" Azusa asked.

"Hmm? Why would I? I love Ricchan!" Yui exclaimed as she jumped over a glomped Ritsu.

Stars seemed to shimmer in Mugi's eyes. Mio became a little bit more flush than she already was. And Azusa had a neutral expression on her face as she went "uh huh" where she was seemingly not surprised by Yui's answer.

Ritsu sighed. "It's alright guys, I don't think Yui actually understands the implications you're trying to tell her." Ritsu said while being smothered by Yui. But she did slightly smile at the affection she was receiving from the girl.

"Ehh, what do you mean I don't understand?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Yui." Ritsu said as reached up and pat Yui on the head.

"Mou, Ricchan! Tell me!"

"Just that you probably misunderstood the lyrics a little."

"Eh, but I just told you that I love you Ricchan. Isn't that what the lyrics tell me to say?"

Ritsu could only giggle. Yui really was too innocent sometimes. Her definition of love seemed to definitely different than most other people's. While everyone else was thinking about the intimate use of that word, Yui was thinking about the more kiddy and familial use of the word. The definition that she had no hesitation to say to her closest friends.

"Well, I guess you're right about that Yui." Ritsu said. Maybe it was best to let her believe her version.

Yui smiled. The rest of the girls also seemed to have understood and agree with Ritsu's line of thought as they watched the innocent look on Yui's face.

"I guess that's settled then. It seems that she has no qualms with singing it. So Yui-chan is our lead vocalist for Fuyu no Hi." Mugi said.

There really wasn't much of a choice since Mio had already wanted to abstain from singing it but the rest of the girls nodded and approved the decision.

"Yay! I get to sing about how I love Ricchan." Yui exclaimed as she continued her glomp of Ritsu.

"Hai, hai, love you too Yui." Ritsu responded to her embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, Onee-chan!" Ui called out.

Ui was standing at the door of the classroom home to Class 3-2 in Sakuragaoka High School, holding a wrapped, rectangular object in her hand.

Yui was been sitting at her desk with Ritsu across from her as they were hanging out together until class started. The 2 girls had turned their head when they heard the familiar voice of Yui's little sister.

"Ui?" Yui stood up and walked over to her sister.

"Watcha doing here Ui?" Yui said. She was happy to see her sister but she was also curious what she came to her class for.

"Mou, Onee-chan, you forgot to take your lunch before you left this morning." Ui said holding the wrapped bento box in front of her. "So I brought it here for you."

Yui blinked a couple of times before a surprised look popped up on Yui's face. "Oh, I totally forgot about that!" She exclaimed.

"Of course she would." Ritsu commented from the back as she watched the sister's exchange.

"Arigatou Ui!" Yui said as she took the bento box from Ui.

"It's no problem Onee-chan, I'm glad I could get it to you." Ui could only smile as she saw the happy look on her older sister's face. "I have to get back to my class now though. I hope you enjoy it for lunch." Ui began to turn around and wave goodbye to everyone.

"Thanks again Ui! Bye-bye!" Yui exclaimed as she waved bye to her sister.

After she left, she turned back around and headed back to her desk to tuck her bento box into her bag until lunch came around.

"Man, you really don't have any shame do you?" Ritsu said after she came back.

"Hmm?" Yui tilted her head.

"I'm always surprised by the lengths Ui goes for you. Ui is like a perfect housewife considering how much she takes care of for you." Ritsu said.

"Hehe, Ui's great isn't she?"

"It's a compliment to her, but I think it's also telling of you that you let your younger sister take care of you." Ritsu rebutted.

Yui could only chuckle with no hint of remorse whatsoever.

"How shameful of you as an older sister." Ritsu said.

"Mou, Ricchan. You're just as lazy as I am."

"That may be so. But I still have my pride as an older sister!"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means exactly what it means! I at the very least still take care of my little sibling. I do my job either by sometimes making Satoshi lunch, hanging out with him whenever he asks, or even sewing his clothes. You know, things an older sibling should do."

"Eh but Ui doesn't mind if I don't do that sort of stuff for her."

"And that's not good Yui!"

"You're getting very fired up about this Ricchan."

"As a fellow older sister, I feel like it's my duty to correct you in your ways."

"But I like my ways."

"You won't have Ui forever you know. At the very least you should do something to lessen her burden." Ritsu said with a finger up. "You should be able to do something as simple like learning how to cook."

"But I can cook! I make toast every morning for myself!"

"Being able to put bread into a toaster and putting jam on it is not cooking Yui."

"Oh...well then I don't know how to cook then."

Ritsu sighed. "It's decided, after school, I will teach you how to."

"Ehh?"

* * *

"Oh, Ritsu-san, what are you doing here?" Ui asked when she saw her sister and Ritsu walk into their house together.

"Hi Ui." Ritsu waved.

"Ui! Ricchan is trying to force me to learn how to be good older sibling." Yui groaned. "She wants me to be able to learn how to cook and take care of myself for you." She said in a moaning tone.

"That's exactly right Yui." Ritsu said.

"Really Ritsu-san? Why?" Ui asked

"Because Yui can't be lazy forever. She needs to be able to learn how to take care of herself." Ritsu said.

"But I don't really mind taking care of her like this. In fact I want to." Ui smiled.

Ritsu could only slightly turn her eyes away at the brightness coming from Ui. She had known Ui was like this ever since she first met her back in their first year of high school. But it still always surprised her how dedicated she was.

"Well, think about this Ui-chan." Ritsu said. "Yui will eventually go to college and she won't have you. How will she be able to take care of herself then?"

"T-then." Truth be told, Ui did have that thought in mind as the school year in mind. But she didn't really know about how there was anything she could do to address it.

"Then I'll just go with Onee-chan to college and take care of her there!" Ui exclaimed.

Ritsu sweatdropped. "I think there's a problem with that considering you still need to graduate high school Ui."

"I'll take Ui with me to college! I'll pack her in my suitcase and everything."

"Yeah, yeah." Ritsu quickly whacked Yui on the head. "With that said, can we use your kitchen so I can teach your sister how to cook?"

"Err, sure Ritsu-san, go ahead."

"Sweet. Come on Yui, let's go!"

Yui could only groan as she got dragged in hand by Ritsu.

"Ano, do you need me to help you guys with anything?"

"Nope! This is me teaching Yui to be responsible as an older sibling. It'd completely kill the point if you helped her. So just go ahead and sit down and relax."

"A-alright." Ui said.

She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

As she sat down in the living room waiting for Ritsu and her sister to finish whatever it was they were doing, she couldn't help but listen in to see whatever it was they were doing in there.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about her sister. The last time her sister tried to cook was when she had been sick. After waking up, she had walked downstairs to find the kitchen a mess. She could only hope that the same thing wouldn't happen again.

She listened in every now and then to try and hear what was going on.

 _"Ricchan, it landed on the floor. Think it's still good?"  
_

 _"Beat the eggs? Do I play rock-paper scissors with them to beat them?  
_

 _"Ricchan, I tried flipping the pan but the food flew off and got stuck to the ceiling."_

 _"Is it supposed to be this gunky?"_

 _"Turning the knob all the way up means that it'll cook faster right?"_

 _"Ah! Ricchan! It's smoking!"_

 _"Ricchan, black means it's still good right?"._

Ui heard many comments like these coming from her sister. She also heard a lot of yelling coming from Ritsu berating her sister.

It was safe to say, Ui had been very much worried.

* * *

Some time later, Ui heard footsteps come from the kitchen, signalling that they were done.

When they walked out, Ui saw that Ritsu looked kind of exhausted while her sister looked proud.

"Alright, so uh, I tried to teach Yui how to cook and uh..." Ritsu started. "Well, we tried exhausting our options until we found something that she could do and-"

"I made my own dish Ui! Look!"

"Oh! You made...rice Onee-chan."

Yui nodded with a proud look on her face. In her hand was a steaming bowl of rice. And nothing else.

"There was some trial and error here and there but that was the best thing I could teach her to cook." Ritsu said scratching the back of her head. "I found out the hard way the only thing she couldn't screw up is a rice cooker."

Ui put on a small smile. "It's alright. You tried your best Ritsu-san." Ui chuckled trying to reassure Ritsu. "Rice isn't too bad right?"

"I guess not." Ritsu sheepishly laughed.

"Does this mean that I'm set to be able to cook for myself now Ricchan?" Yui asked.

"I don't think rice alone is enough to stand on its own as a full meal."

"Gohan wa Okazu!" Yui exclaimed the title of one of their songs.

"Hah?" Ritsu and Ui turned their heads towards Yui.

"Gohan wa Okazu Ricchan! Rice can totally stand on its own as a meal. We even made a song about it!"

"Only because we didn't have any more lyrics for songs besides Mio's lyrics about animals and Azusa's lyrics about feeding Ton-chan."

"You still agreed to it! Besides, weren't you the one that said to me to eat more rice as a proper Japanese person."

"...I did."

"Then it's fine! I'll just make myself rice every day!"

"I think you're going to need a little more substance than that Yui." Ritsu sweatdropped.

Ui laughed. "Well, it's still progress. So I have to thank you for teaching Onee-chan even a little bit Ritsu-san."

Ritsu scratched the back of her head. "It's no problem at all Ui. I just really wanted to help Yui out.

Ui smiled. Those few words gave Ui a little bit of relief at the thought of her sister going to college by herself. If she has friends like Ritsu around with her, then maybe she'll be just fine there.

Ui clapped her hands together. "Well all of this talk of food just reminded me, dinner is soon and I should get it ready for you guys."

"Actually..." Ritsu raised her hand. "While Yui was figuring out how to make rice, I made some other food for us. I thought it'd be my way of saying thank you for letting us use the kitchen."

* * *

Ui walked to their dining room table to see an array of food laid out for the 3 girls. It wasn't anything too spectacular, but there were certainly a hearty amount of dishes that looked like they were delicious.

Ui's face beamed. "Ah! I finally get to try Ritsu-san's cooking." She exclaimed happily.

"Ah, well it's nothing special." Ritsu said.

Ui shook her head at Ritsu. "Azusa told me how good it was Ritsu-san. I've been wanting to see how good it was myself."

"Yay! I get Ricchan's cooking again." Yui exclaimed.

The 3 girls sat down in their seats at the dining table with Yui and Ritsu at one side and Ui sitting across from them. They put their hands together and let out an 'Itadakimasu' together at the same time. Then they began to dig in.

"This is very good Ricchan! It's just like the food you served us at your home." Yui exclaimed after taking a bite out of some hamburger steak.

Ui nodded as she also began to eat. "Indeed, this is very delicious Ritsu-san." Ui said with a huge smile. "This might even be more delicious than what I make."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Ritsu said rubbing the back of her head. Getting a compliment from Ui of all people about her cooking was a compliment of the highest magnitude that she could get.

"I've decided!" Yui suddenly said out loud that caused Ritsu and Ui to jump.

"Decided what?"

"Ricchan be my older sister!" Yui exclaimed.

"What?" Ritsu had a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"You said that you take care of your little siblings right? If I'm your little sister, then that way, at college, you can be the one to cook for me." Yui said trying to explain her logic. "That way, I don't need to be able to cook."

"You little-" Ritsu wrapped an right arm around Yui's neck who was right beside her. "Did you just already give up on learning how to cook after what we went through today?!"

"But cooking is sooooo hard and your food is soooo good Ricchan." Yui let out as she was being choked.

"Try harder than that Yui!" As she continued to choke the life out of Yui.

Ui could only laugh at their antics.

But deep down, she did begin to slightly worry about how her sister would be in college again.


End file.
